Rain Of Blood
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: ¿Cuándo empieza el sueño y termina en realidad? ¿Acaso está muerto? ¿Es esto el infierno que le aguarda, o que al fin lo alcanza? Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Situaciones paranormales" del Foro GJM. Con Lluvia de Fortean: Cualquier lluvia que contenga objetos extraños que normalmente no se caen del cielo, como ranas, piedras, sangre, etc.


**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes e historia original de Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los utilizo gratuitamente para fumarme una de esta de vez en cuando (?)

 **Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Situaciones paranormales" del Foro GJM**.

 _Lluvia de Fortean:_ _Cualquier lluvia que contenga objetos extraños que normalmente no se caen del cielo, como ranas, piedras, sangre, etc._

* * *

 _ **Lluvia de Sangre.**_

Todo es tan…muerto. Esa es la única realidad visible y posible.

Al final de todo, cuando su elaborado plan ha llegado exitosamente a su fin, el mundo le pertenece finalmente y el nuevo Rey Dragón baña su reinado con la sangre de aquellos a los que un día llamó "hermanos"

Hermanos…compañeros…amigos…Menuda gilipollez.

Es el poder el que le ha permitido a él, el nuevo emperador, alzarse sobre aquellas míticas bestias aladas, gobernando lo ingobernable, destruyendo hasta la mínima posibilidad de escape para sus enemigos, pues aquellos dragones que tanto miedo han infringido desde tiempos inmemoriales, son ahora sus más fieles cazadores.

Y llevan a cabo su sangriento cometido, ordenado por él mismo, por toda la faz de la tierra. Tiene absolutamente todo lo que ha deseado alguna vez.

— _¿Eso crees?_

Abre los ojos, horrorizado en lo profundo de su mente, esa voz, esa maldita voz…No ha escuchado esa voz desde hace ya tantos años.

— _¿Realmente crees que…tienes todo lo que quieres?_

Una vez más, se toma de la cabeza completamente furioso, intentando expulsar al ente maldito que osa perturbar al Rey Dragón. No obstante, aquella voz suelta una risa vacía en tanto se hace eco en su mente.

— _¡No puedes estar más equivocado…Rogue!_

Un grito desgarrador sale desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y la furia contenida explota en forma de una onda de sombras, aterrorizando aún más a la casi extinta población humana, que ven el asesino fenómeno que ocurre en el palacio donde gobierna el Rey de las Sombras. Es una era oscura.

Si tan solo pudiera sacarse esa maldita voz de la cabeza, no comprende cómo es que después del tiempo enterrado sus pecados cobran vida. No ha llegado hasta este extremo para ser reprendido por los ecos del pasado.

—Quien quiera que seas, infame que has osado desafiarme. Te ordeno que salgas de donde te escondes. ¡Enfréntame!

— _Sólo soy una sombra olvidada—_ el murmullo recorre la habitación, rodeándolo _—que se hace presente para recordarte el precio de tu horrores—_ más risas grotescas inundan el recinto _—no puedes escapar del pasado, Rogue, y menos de mí…de nosotros._

Aquel que tiene en sus manos el poder máximo se ve a sí mismo en blanco. Porque la sombra que se revela frente a él, no es más que la de él mismo, deformada, arrugada, y burlesca. Lo observa quieta, como si lo estuviera invitando a él mismo a llenarse de ella. Una sensación de ahogo lo atormenta al ver como su propio reflejo era asfixiado con sus propias manos.

Un grito deja escapar al verse falto de aire. Con una rodilla pegada al suelo, nublándosele cada vez más la vista, cree sentir el abrazo invisible de aquel que espera por su muerte, no obstante, el Rey Dragón no cae sólo por esto.

Antes siquiera de haber pensado, todo desaparece y se vuelve un cuerpo inquieto que se retuerce en sus propios aposentos. Todo fue un jodido sueño, murmura para sí.

Se lleva las manos al rostro, respirando lento asimilando lo ocurrido. Han pasado años desde la última vez que se ha sentido tan asustado, como si el viejo yo que ha enterrado con el paso del tiempo hiciera fuerza por rebelarse, justo ahora, que al fin consigue su objetivo.

La voz desaparece, como si nunca hubiera llegado en primer lugar, y en este momento sólo recuerda de forma vaga lo sucedido. Sin embargo, ¿Cuándo empieza el sueño y termina en realidad? ¿Podría ser que aún se encuentra soñando?

Todo tiene un color oscuro en esa habitación, como si el propio recinto llamase a la oscuridad, pero, Rogue no la recuerda así. Ni recuerda haber pintado de rojo sangre las sábanas que ahora lo acogen.

Un solo parpadeo fue el desencadenante del desastre. Pues ahora, un mar de viscoso líquido escarlata le asalta desprevenido, inundando la habitación hasta sumergirlo.

No ve nada, por más que se esfuerce, las extremidades han olvidado su función hace ya una eternidad, y el latido adormecido de su corazón ennegrecido hace eco en aquel mar rojo. Nadie acude en su ayuda, y a estas alturas se pregunta inconscientemente si aquella experiencia sigue siendo tan sólo un sueño, o es una efímera pesadilla acudiendo a él en un arrebatado intento de atormentarlo por toda la eternidad.

¿Acaso está muerto? ¿Es esto el infierno que le aguarda, o que al fin lo alcanza? No lo sabe, no lo siente ni lo ve ya que todo es oscuro y no escucha más que los galopes ralentizados de su propia alma al fin desvaneciéndose en el vacío.

Y en el preciso instante en que su alma abandona el cuerpo muerto, sus ojos conocen la luz de un ángel descendiendo. Arrasando con la marea que intenta cubrirlo. Sonríe sin ganas ya, pues a estas alturas nada le importa. Con firmeza cree que es imposible asesinarlo pues esto es un sueño y no ya no queda nadie más que pueda acabarlo. Pues todos están muertos hace ya tanto tiempo víctimas de su sombra. Su maldita sombra.

No obstante, la luz se apaga y el ángel que no lo acaba tiene un rostro conocido. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Se recuerda a sí mismo una fotografía que aún perdura. Pues todavía guarda la misma expresión que él mismo había contemplado tiempo atrás.

Esas facciones suavizadas de azules ojos afilados y la sonrisa sincera manchada de sangre que no es suya ni de él. Sin embargo se siente tan familiar a la vez. Como si la presencia fuera un calmante o un somnífero, aunque Rogue no distingue entre ambos. Y no le importa ya, así como no le importa cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe de gracia que nunca llega.

De un momento a otro se siente flotando y con una timidez extraña deja entrever uno de sus ojos escarlata. No le es difícil saber que no se encuentra en sus dominios. Pues la brisa es fresca y el cielo azul. La hierba verde es cálida a sus pies descalzos que toman aquella caricia como algo verdaderamente extraño, pues su cuerpo no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que ha tocado tal naturaleza.

Un peso desconocido lo tumba directo al suelo, dejando que el forraje lo arrope eleva la vista al cielo, que se ha vuelto gris de tormenta en un parpadeo. No obstante, Rogue permanece tranquilo pues sabe que es un sueño y en los sueños cosas insólitas ocurren.

—Sting…

Aquella palabra prohibida, emerge de sus labios como una profecía. Frente suyo, brillando como una linterna en plena oscuridad, su alma gemela sonríe contento. Pues finalmente Rogue recuerda su nombre, después de tantos años de olvido.

Los truenos son el prólogo de una sinfonía que se alza presurosa, y las gotas de lluvia que caen anuncian su llegada con firmeza. Pero Rogue se da cuenta de que no está lloviendo realmente, pues las gotas de lluvia no tienen el color de la sangre.

—Esta sangre—la voz de Sting se vuelve melancólica—es de la gente a la que has asesinado, Rogue—lo ve a los ojos—mi sangre y la de tus amigos. Tus manos están llenas de ella. Y las sombras reclaman la tuya.

Rogue contempla horrorizado como el bello rostro de su gemelo se deforma en una mueca grotesca, y sus ojos sin vida se vuelven dos cuencas vacías, perdiendo toda la luz que poseen. Cayendo al suelo hasta volverse polvo, mientras la lluvia de sangre lo empapa por completo hasta que puede sentirla arremolinándose a sus pies.

La hierba cálida es ahora un montón de cuerpos mutilados cuya putrefacción pasa desapercibida. Y rompe a reír como un desquiciado. Se convence de que todo esto es una mala comedia y la única que le ha causado gracia. Pues la cordura es un fino camino que ha perdido de vista hace ya siglos y no tiene intenciones de recuperarla.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado y realmente no quiere saber. Se está muy bien de rodillas mientras la sangre de los muertos le susurra al oído las canciones de aquellos que no ven ni escuchan. Pues han sido silenciados por las sombras.

— _Pecados… ¿Huh?_

Extiende los brazos esperando el agarre firme de aquel que siempre acecha, al tanto se permite abrir los ojos observando el cielo que se tiñe de rojo ante su mirada. Sonríe una vez más, ya sin fuerzas, pues sigue creyendo que todo es un sueño y que cuando despierte volverá a ver la sonrisa de su alma gemela una vez más. Cae al suelo, mientras el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose le pone fin a la mortal orquesta de La Parca.

Las sombras lo cubren todo, y la lluvia no se detiene.

Fin.


End file.
